1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fin-shaped field-effect transistor (FinFET) and a fabricating process thereof, and more specifically to a fin-shaped field-effect transistor (FinFET) and a fabricating process thereof, that changes some chemical or physical properties of metal layers of the field-effect transistor by performing a treatment process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly-silicon is conventionally used as a gate electrode in semiconductor devices, such as the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS). However, with the trend towards scaling down the size of semiconductor devices, the conventional poly-silicon gates face problems such as lower performances due to boron penetration and unavoidable depletion effect, which increases the equivalent thickness of the gate dielectric layer, reduces the gate capacitance, and worsens the driving force of the devices. Therefore, work function metals that are suitable to serve as high-K gate dielectric layers are used to replace the conventional poly-silicon gate to be the control electrode.
The size and properties requirements for the semiconductor components become more demanding as the semiconductor component dimensions shrink. Because of limitations in processes, material properties and sizes, it is difficult to improve the electrical properties of the semiconductor component, such as the threshold voltage of a metal gate of the semiconductor component, to achieve the purposes of the semiconductor component.